Pregnancy malaria (PM) is a major public health problem associated with severe maternal anemia, preeclampsia, pregnancy loss, low birthweight delivery and infant mortality. PM is caused by sequestration in the placenta of parasites that bind the receptor chondroitin sulfate A (CSA). Previous ex vivo experiments have shown that parasite binding to CSA can be inhibited by antibodies from multigravida women who acquired specific immunity to CSA-binding parasites, or by antibodies from animals immunized with antigens that mediate parasite binding to CSA.